Supergirl (1984)
Supergirl is a 1984 film that's a spin-off of the Superman film series that starred Christopher Reeve as Superman. In the film, Supergirl must find the Omegahedron in order to save Argo City. Plot Kara Zor-El (Helen Slater) lives in an isolated Kryptonian community called Argo City, in a pocket of trans-dimensional space. Zaltar (Peter O'Toole) allows Kara to see a unique item known as the Omegahedron, which he has borrowed without the knowledge of the city government, and which has immense power. However, after a mishap, the Omegahedron (which also powers the city) is sucked out into space. Kara follows it to Earth in an effort to recover it and save the city, which will die without it. On Earth, the Omegahedron is recovered by Selena (Faye Dunaway), a power-hungry would-be witch, who quickly realizes that it can be used to allow her to perform real magical spells. On the radio, Selena hears that Superman has just left on a peace-seeking mission to another galaxy. Kara, now dressed as Supergirl, arrives on Earth and discovers her powers. Following the path of the Omegahedron, she takes the name Linda Lee, identifies herself as the cousin of Clark Kent, and enrolls at an all-girls school. Supergirl and Selena are both enamored by Ethan, who works as a groundskeeper at the school. After Selena misuses the Omegahedron to make herself a "princess of Earth", she drugs Ethan with a potion to make him love her and serve as her consort. Supergirl rescues Ethan and he falls in love with her instead. Supergirl and Selena repeatedly battle in various ways, until Selena uses her powers to put Supergirl in an "eternal void" known as the Phantom Zone. Here, stripped of her powers, she wanders the bleak landscape and nearly drowns in an oily bog. Yet she finds help in Zaltar, who is also in the Phantom Zone after going into self-imposed exile for losing the Omegahedron. Zaltar sacrifices his life to allow Supergirl to escape. Back on Earth, she regains her powers and defeats Selena. Ethan admits his love for Kara, but knows it is possible he may never see her again and understands she must save Argo City. The final scene shows Kara returning to a darkened Argo City, which promptly lights up again. Cast *Helen Slater as Kara Zor-El/Linda Lee/Supergirl *Simon Ward as Zor-El *Maureen Teefy as Lucy Lane *Marc McClure as Jimmy Olsen *Faye Dunaway as Selena *Peter O'Toole as Zaltar *Mia Farrow as Alura *Brenda Vaccaro as Bianca *Peter Cook as Nigel *Hart Bochner as Ethan *David Healy as Mr. Danvers *Robyn Mandell as Myra *Jenifer Landor as Muffy References to the broader Donnerverse *Kara Zor-El/Linda Lee/Supergirl is introduced. *Zor-El is introduced. *Lucy Lane is introduced. *Selena is introduced. *Zaltar is introduced. *Alura is introduced. *Bianca is introduced. *Nigel is introduced. *Ethan is introduced. *Mr. Danvers is introduced. *Myra is introduced. *Muffy is introduced. *Jimmy Olsen appears. *Phantom Zone appears. *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman is mentioned. *Lois Lane is mentioned. Taglines *The legend begins... *Her legend is just beginning. *Adventure runs in her family. *She has all the power of the universe, but she still has to learn about love. *The most incredible girl you'll ever meet. *From out of another galaxy and into your hearts comes... Supergirl *Her first adventure on Earth. *She'll be with you this summer. *She taught him what it was to fly. He taught her what it was to love. *She's traveled twenty million light years to save her home... and the adventure is just beginning. *Get your summer off to a flying start. *Her first great adventure. *Adventure Runs In The Family! Production The film was shot in England, New York and Chicago. Gallery 000.jpg|Argo City 46.jpg|Kryptonian suvivors of Argo City 264.jpg|Myra and Muffy 263.jpg|Mr. Danvers 278.jpg|Mr. Danvers 228.jpg|Midvale 3.jpg|Chicago 115.JPG|Supergirl in a test costume. 164.jpg|Helen Slater and Christopher Reeve in post production of the movie. 204.jpg|Supergirl small poster. 169.jpg|On the set. 173.jpg|On the set. 170.jpg|On the set. 129-s.jpg|Promotional image of Alura and Kara. 36.jpg|Supergirl comic book adaptation. 0000.jpg|Argo City characters. 306.jpg|Zor-El family. Videos Video:Supergirl (1984) - Trailer|Trailer Category: Supergirl Films Category:Supergirl (1984)